


【ByT404|11:00】假面夫妻

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *东方神起的内部勾心斗角实录
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	【ByT404|11:00】假面夫妻

-

明天有一个婚礼需要出席，沈昌珉哄完啵唧吃晚饭，就给他哥发短信让人搭一下衣服。谁知道人一个视频电话就播了过来。沈昌珉抓刘海——他真的不喜欢视频电话，有一半的原因是他哥很喜欢截图，截完他奇怪的表情然后一股脑发过来逗他。就很讨厌。

但还是得接。后置镜头对着白花花的墙壁，沈昌珉的声音飘出来:“怎么了？”

郑允浩一张小脸占满了大半个屏幕，笑嘻嘻和他挥手:“昌多里——”

“不是要看衣服吗？哥拍自己的脸干什么?”镜头在移动，看样子沈昌珉正往衣帽间走。

“昌珉要看看我的脸才知道要配什么衣服啊。”

啧。沈昌珉在他看不见的地方翻个白眼，“我知道哥长什么样。”

“我们都多久没见面了，你忘记了也不一定。”郑允浩凑得很近过来瞪他。

沈昌珉拉开衣柜门，给他展示里面的衣服，嘴上也不饶人，“哥有在社交平台发照片。”

“我以为你不看。”郑允浩依然不打算把镜头从他自己脸上拿开，“诶那件黑色外套不错。”

“不要，黑色太庄重。”沈昌珉拎出一套深灰色给他看，“这个怎么样?”

“你都决定好了干嘛还要问我?”郑允浩没好气地撇嘴。

“我要看你的衣服，你把镜头转过去。”沈昌珉指挥他，“对……不是把手机屏幕转过去，这样你看不到我。你点旁边那个镜头翻转。”

“我本来就看不到你。”郑允浩又把手机转回来，“诶怎么又回来了?”

“因为你没有摁镜头翻转!”沈昌珉崩溃地给他做示范，“这样!明白了吗？”

郑允浩从屏幕里看到他的半个下巴，“昌多里你是不是胖了?”

“是角度问题。”沈昌珉迅速转回去，“你快一点。”

郑允浩终于让他看到了一件一件平摊在地板上的衣服。他又在搞衣服世界杯。沈昌珉感到头疼，“你这样会让你的衣服沾到地上的灰尘。”

“我的地板很干净!我早上刚刚打扫过一遍。而且这样你能看得更清楚不是吗?你直接打开衣柜衣服全部堆在一起我什么也看不见。”

“如果明天你穿着从地板上捡起来的衣服出来，你就不要贴着我站。”

“谁想贴着你站!快点挑衣服，挑完挂电话。我不跟你吵。”

“是谁打的电话?”沈昌珉感觉自己要被气炸，“我让你拍好照片发过来给我看，是你打的电话。”

“你就想着你自己方便，拍照很累不知道吗？”郑允浩依次给他扫一遍，但手实在抖，鬼都看不清。

“就那套蓝的。”沈昌珉眼晕，逮到个颜色打算速战速决，“内搭穿白色，随便哪件都行。”

郑允浩达成目的哐当就挂了电话。

-

“你就是胖了，下巴圆得像个小熊宝宝。”谁能想到郑允浩见他第一眼说的是这个。沈昌珉到达美容室时郑允浩正坐在那吹头发，从镜子里给了他一个挑衅的眼神。

他头发长长了好多，刘海都垂到颧骨两侧，的确漂亮。沈昌珉坐到他旁边那个位置，“可能最近没怎么运动。”一边咬牙——解释这个干什么？有什么好解释的?这位哥摆明了是想激怒他。

于是他闭嘴，他什么也不说，他气鼓鼓盯着镜子里的自己。

“头发怎么这么快就染回来了?好可惜……之前那个颜色很好看来着。”郑允浩的语气有点惋惜，沈昌珉不搭理他，仰脸等着扫阴影。郑允浩自讨没趣，加上已经打扮好了，就先出去等他。也不能分开走，分开就显得太生疏，难免叫人疑心他俩是不是又吵架，害得周围同事朋友轮番上阵关心劝解，应付起来也累。

郑允浩摆弄手机片刻，等到沈昌珉收拾好出来一块儿上了车，没坐同一排。郑允浩在后头光看到他半颗圆乎乎的后脑勺，像毛栗子一样在前面晃，估计是在和曺圭贤发短信，笑得咯咯咯的。

哪来那么多话可以聊?郑允浩忿忿不平地用鼻子喷气，他和沈昌珉的聊天记录还停留在昨晚的视频电话，在这以前，只有沈昌珉半夜不小心发错的游戏链接，或者一些很琐碎的事情，比如记得买安全套、记得多穿一件衣服、不要再忘带门卡之类的。

今天能见到很多熟悉的同事和好友。他俩进场的时候还有点闷，虽然是并肩走着，但也隔了一点距离，不好意思贴太近又不能站太远的尴尬感油然而生。

李东海从旁边窜出来给他俩一人一个拥抱，然后拉住郑允浩开始讲话，他聊了没两句，一回头沈昌珉人都已经不见了。李东海抱着他一边胳膊，“哥，昌珉不会走丢的。”

呵，但愿他还知道要回来。郑允浩扁扁嘴，但他和李东海也很久没见了，真要聊起来就有点忘形。和婚礼的主人公打过招呼以后，他们应该先去拍合照。郑允浩四下张望没能看见自己唯一成员的身影，被旁边人戳戳提醒他抬头他才看到沈昌珉早就在上面找好位置了——也没有叫他。

他咬牙，走到沈昌珉旁边站好了，感受到人的视线在自己身旁打转，却硬是没有把脸转过去看他。

饭桌上他俩的位置显然是挨着的，不然还能怎样?郑允浩努力不去管沈昌珉和曺圭贤喝了多少杯酒，他跟着其他人举起手机录像，沈昌珉站起来，离开了他的眼睛余光范围，他被起哄着做那个“昌珉呐生日粗卡哈密达”的改编版祝福动作。大家都笑起来，不知道沈昌珉有没有把他录进去。

沈昌珉回来的时候拍拍他的胳膊，郑允浩问他怎么不多喝点，他说晚上还有一个聚会。本来郑允浩的下一句是今晚要不要来我家，现在只能改成“我等下要去健身房”，赌气的成分更多一点。沈昌珉听出来了，但只说哥最近真的很努力地在健身，“我就不行，我的腹肌快融化了。”

郑允浩听了想敲他脑壳。

李东海拉他们合照时郑允浩溜了，留沈昌珉一个人坐在那。朴正洙喊“允浩呀”他也没回头，沈昌珉朝最年长的哥哥摊摊手，有点撒娇意味地皱起脸来，“允浩哥在生我气。就这么拍吧。”

郑允浩让经纪人给他拍了照片准备上传社交平台，他知道沈昌珉会第一时间来点赞，但绝不会多说一句什么，连评价都没有。

他回到他们那张桌，发现其他人都在看他眼色，就知道沈昌珉这小子肯定跟他们说了些题外话。郑允浩似笑非笑地瞟低头吃饭的弟弟一眼，“过两天要回公司练习你知道吧？还有颁奖典礼。”

“你俩怎么到这里来谈工作，真的很没意思啊允浩哥!”李赫宰在一边大声表达对这对无趣夫夫的嫌弃之情。

“嗯。”沈昌珉应了他一声表示自己还没有健忘到那种地步，“哥明晚来找我好不好？”

“我考虑一下。”郑允浩朝他释放猫咪笑容，“你还不去聚餐?”

-

后来沈昌珉把他的头发染回了白色。


End file.
